Heartland's Master of Magicians
by fanfic meister
Summary: Satoshi is an aspiring magician duelist in Heartland. One day his home is inadvertently invaded by the Fusion Dimension's Academia. With the help of his friends, allies, and a spirit mentor they will stop Academia's ambition of war and bring peace to the dimensions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody.**

 **I'm a bit nervous for this. I'm going to work on a new story. It is a crossover story of Pokemon and Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V. I had a sudden inspiration in working in a new story since watching both Pokemon and Arc V. Arc V has such interesting plot and characters.**

 **One of the main characters in here is of course Ash. But this will be different from others. He will also meet great friends like Yuya, Yuzu (I like better her Japanese name than her dub name), Gongenzaka, Yugo, Crow, and rivals like Jack Atlas (King of Turbo Duels), Reiji (Declan) Akaba.**

 **The real fun's just getting started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh related materials. This story is for entertainment purposes only**

* * *

 _The Universe is full of mysteries, and this is one of them. There are four dimensions or alternate versions of Earth. Each world has Duel Monsters. Duel Monsters is a popular card game among people of all ages, and the people that battle each other in these games are called Duelists. The four worlds are named after the summoning method on the Extra Deck._

 _The Synchro Dimension is where duelists are skilled in Synchro Summon. You must have at least a Tuner monster and a non-Tuner monster to Synchro Summon, and that the level of the monster equals to the combined levels of the Synchro material monsters. The Fusion Dimension is where duelists are skilled in Fusion Summon. You need the two right Fusion material monsters and a spell card called Polymerization to fuse. The Xyz Dimension is where duelists use Xyz Summon. To Xyz summon, duelists use at least two monsters of the same level. The two monsters are used as Overlay materials and build the Overlay Network. The Xyz monsters differ from others since instead of levels they have ranks. Two level 4 monsters that are used for an Xyz summon will make a Rank 4 Xyz Monster._

 _Finally there's the Standard Dimension. This dimension doesn't have a summoning method of its own. It is known as the center of the others._

(Xyz Dimension, Heartland City)

Satoshi was hanging with his best friends Yuto, Shun Kurosaki, Kite Tenjo, and also Ruri Kurosaki, Shun's younger sister. Yuto is a boy with black spiky hair with purple bangs with grey eyes. Shun was the tallest of the group with black and teal colored hair and yellow eyes. Kite has curled up blond hair with dark green spikes in the front. Ruri is known for her long purplish black hair and lilac bangs and pink eyes. Satoshi has black spiky hair with brown eyes and wears a red and white cap.

Ruri asks, "Satoshi, are you going to watch Kite's duel later?"

Satoshi blushes looking at Ruri and then says, "Yes. I wouldn't miss this. Kite has the qualifications of becoming Heartland's Duel Champion."

Yuto and Kite were looking at Satoshi and Ruri being sweet on each other and were snickering to each other. Shun although a bit serious was smiling to this. The three know of Satoshi and Ruri's feelings for each other and were just waiting for when those two would finally confess to each other.

Satoshi says, "I want to be a Dueling champion one day." Yuto says, "I'm sure you that you will be. Of course, you will have to through me, Shun, and also Kite as well." Satoshi says, "And I will win guys." Shun Kurosaki, "You'll have to pass through my Raid Raptors- Rise Falcon to be one day champion." Yuto says, "Also against Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon." Kite says, "And my Galaxy Eyes as well." The group all laughed happily and then went to their respective homes.

Satoshi was going already back to his home until he heard a voice, _'Help me.'_

 _Hours later_

The young boy kept running to where he heard the voice until he finally got to an alleyway. He finds a young man with an extravagant hair style of spiky locks of magenta, blond, and black with purple eyes. He was also wearing blue male school uniform. The person himself looks he sustained quite a damage.

Satoshi looked to the person and looking to his Duel Disk he realized that he was also a duelist. The young man opens his eyes and sees Satoshi then asks, "Who are you? Where am I?"

Satoshi answers, "You're in Heartland City. My name is Satoshi. Who are you?"

The person says, "My name is Yugi Muto. Last time I remember was that I was in Domino City fighting in a terrible war against an evil force. Me and my friends ended up winning, but the costs were too high."

Satoshi says, "Duel Monsters as tools for war? I don't believe it."

Yugi says, "In my time, it happened when people would use the game for world conquest. The world is full of mysteries that not even advanced technology can understand."

Satoshi now ponders for a moment, "Wait you said you were Yugi Muto? Like the legendary duelist known as the King of Games and you were said to be the vessel for the soul of an ancient pharaoh." Yugi Muto says, "Yeah more or less." Satoshi says, "It's an honor to meet you." Yugi replies as well.

Yugi then asks, "What dueling means to you?" Satoshi answers, "It is about facing a worthy opponent to push you to the very best you can be, and most of all have fun." Yugi says, "You're correct. But there are times in which dueling has to be used to stop people from using dueling for their own gain and protecting your loved ones." Yugi starts to fade somehow. Satoshi frantically says, "Don't go!" Yugi says, "I was done for anyway." Satoshi's and Yugi's deck begin to glow as if they were resonating somehow. Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl materialize in front of them. Two of Yugi's ace monsters whisper something and Yugi understands what they're saying.

Yugi says, "It seems that my monsters have conveyed their will to you. Also seems like in the near future there will be a conflict and they want to help you. I'll also help in this upcoming battle."

Satoshi asks, "How will you do that?" Yugi tells to give hand and Satoshi does that. Yugi's soul merges with Satoshi. The soul merging process takes long enough and Satoshi then falls unconscious.

* * *

 **Satoshi's Deck**

 **Monsters**

 **Dark Magician x 2**

 **Dark Eradicator Warlock**

 **Buster Blader**

 **Chaos Command Magician**

 **Dark Magician Girl x 2**

 **Magician of Black Chaos**

 **Magician's Valkyria x 2**

 **Skilled Dark Magician x 3**

 **Black Luster Soldier**

 **Magician of Faith x 2**

 **Breaker the Magical Warrior**

 **Apprentice Magician x 2**

 **Skilled White Magician x 2**

 **Dragonpit Magician**

 **Dragonpulse Magician**

 **Kuriboh**

 **Spells**

 **Black Luster Ritual**

 **Black Magic Ritual**

 **Upstart Goblin x 2**

 **Swords of Revealing Light**

 **Dark Magic Attack**

 **Dark Magic Curtain**

 **Thousand Knives**

 **Bond between Teacher and Student**

 **Dark Magic Twin Burst**

 **Dark Burning Attack**

 **Dark Burning Magic Attack**

 **Sage's Stone**

 **Dian Keto the Cure Master x 2**

 **Traps**

 **Mirror Force**

 **Magic Cylinder**

 **Magic Jammer x 2**

 **Seven Tools of the Bandit**

 **Dark Renewal**

 **Negate Attack**

 **Extra Deck**

 **Ebon Illusion Magician**

 **Ebon Void Magician**

 **And that's all for now!**

 **This is an experimental chapter for this crossover story. But I think this will be okay for now.**

 **Ash in here is Satoshi, and is born in the Xyz Dimension. So be sure that he will play a big role just as Yuya, and the Lancers.**

 **This deck will go through changes as the plot deepens more.**


	2. Heartland

**Welcome to Heartland's Master of Magicians. It seems that for this first chapter I received some good reviews along with favorites and alerts. Normally I don't do this but today I'm going to answer some of your reviews. These few chapters are about the times of peace in Heartland before the invasion.**

 **The Sith'ari: About learning Fusion Summon, I'll think about it. Heartland and the Xyz Dimension in extension don't take kindly to Fusion summoners.**

 **Mewtwo23 (now known as Satoshi-Greninja): About those rare, powerful monsters I will do something about them.**

 **Vakama: I'm glad you're enjoying it.**

 **IllMindBrandon: Didn't notice that before reading your story.**

 **Aoi Hyoudou: Thanks!**

 **The real fun's just getting started!**

* * *

Three days later, Satoshi wakes up after a long sleep. He then goes to the bathroom to wash his face and notices in the mirror few changes in his hair. His spiky black hair now had few blond and magenta streaks. His right eye is now colored purple as well.

' _Am I dreaming?'_

' _No you're not!'_

Satoshi heard a voice from within him and appeared the person he met yesterday, Yugi Muto. Yugi Muto appears at his side although in a spirit form. Although transparent, he wore his high school uniform.

"So everything that happened yesterday was real?"

"Yes, it did happen. I think that you have a lot to take in."

Satoshi says that he will eventually get used to it. Yugi says that's great. Satoshi asks, "How long have I been out?" Yugi says, "Around two or three days." Satoshi responds, "I see."

Yugi says, "Have you noticed changes in yourself?"

Satoshi responds, "The only thing is that my hair is now different. It seems that my hair now looks like yours. My right eye also somehow changed."

Yugi says, "Yes that's true in one part. But also you've gained other new abilities."

Satoshi says, "Like what?"

Yugi says, "It's better to watch it in first hand rather than say in words. Pick any Monster card and summon it as if you were in a duel. Satoshi puts on his Duel Disk and then chooses a Dark Magician. He places the card in a slot and slams it in his blade. His Duel Disk had a purple rectangular body with a blue blade. When he slams the card in the blade, the monster appears and takes solid form.

"Wow!"

Yugi says, "You can now summon monsters even outside of a duel."

Dark Magician turns around and sees Satoshi. The mage speaks, " _It is an honor to serve you now. You have inherited our master's will, now we will serve you lord Satoshi along with my apprentice and the other monsters that served Master Yugi in his lifetime."_

Satoshi just stayed silent _"Did I hear him talk?"_ Dark Magician nods and then respectfully says, " _Yes._ "

Yugi in spirit form, "New abilities now have to summon monsters even outside of a duel. Also you can see duel spirits. The next is to inflict real damage in a duel outside of a duel. You have the potential to be stronger than ever, as a duelist and as a person as long you remember to trust in your deck and in your friends." Satoshi nods, "I will."

Yugi says, "But for now I think that you need to see your friends."

He takes a quick shower and then puts on his clothes. His clothes consist of blue jacket and black undershirt, denim jeans, his cap, and red sneakers.

His mother was there in the family table prepared breakfast for both which consisted: eggs, sausage, toast, a Hash brown, glass of juice for Satoshi, coffee for her. "Glad to see you back with the living." His mother was around her 30s; she had brown hair past shoulder, ruby eyes, and was dressed in a pink shirt and purple skirt. She was the owner of a small, successful restaurant Heartland Café which her son works part time providing entertainment for the customers.

"Good morning mom."

"You're finally awake, son."

"I'm sorry for worrying you a lot."

"That's okay Satoshi."

"Thanks for the meal, now I'm going to have some duels."

"Just don't overdo it, okay."

Heartland City, despite few issues from time to time, is actually a peaceful place to live. As usual, Heartland was flowing with citizens with smiles on their faces whether they get ready for another day on work or just to watch an exciting duel. This city was quite futuristic with litterbots, hover cars, and technology centuries ahead you would feel like being part of a sci-fi movie.

Satoshi was running through the streets and going to his school Heartland Duel School. In Heartland Duel School there are four branches named after playing cards: Clover, Heart, Spades, and Diamond. He studies on the Spades Branch along with Yuto, Shun, and Ruri.

"Hey Satoshi, what's up?"

The raven haired boy listened to where the voice came from and saw two people he was also friends with. One was a red haired boy with a fiery, personality and the other was a girl with short, violet hair with a hair clip and wearing round glasses.

Their names were Allen Kozuki and Sayaka Sasayama.

"Hey Allen, how are you doing?"

The red haired boy answers casually, "I'm actually fine. You've been absent for three days. Also you missed Kite's duel."

Satoshi says, "Sorry for worrying you guys, but I'm sure that he won his duel. He is the Ace of the Clovers branch."

Allen nods at that says, "Definitely. Satoshi, how about if we have a little duel to hone our skills? To make it more interesting the loser pays the lunch."

Sayaka intervenes, "I heard Satoshi was unconscious for a while, so maybe he should duel another day." Allen says, "Well Sayaka, he now seems fine to me. (he speaks to the raven haired boy once more) Come on Satoshi, let's have a duel!" Satoshi smirks always loving a nice challenge, "Alright I accept your challenge!"

The two hear a voice, "It's always stimulating watching duels especially between pro duelists in the making." Allen, Satoshi, and Sayaka see a middle age man wearing a red circus performer outfit.

Sayaka being polite asks, "Yusho-sensei?"

Allen says, "What a surprise seeing you here."

This man was Yusho Sakaki. He was working as a teacher in Heartland Duel School, in the Clovers Branch. Since arriving in Heartland, he has spread his duel philosophy not only to the Clovers but Heartland in general that dueling is not a tool for conflict, but for pure entertainment and putting a smile on people's faces.

"I enjoy watching a duel. Remember that if you duel you should always enjoy it to the best."

Allen and Satoshi nod.

Allen readies his Duel Disk which has an orange light blade, and Satoshi does the same as well.

Allen and Satoshi: DUEL!

Allen: 4000 LP

Satoshi: 4000 LP

Allen draws a sixth card from his deck and adds to his hand and says, "I'll start things first by summoning Ruffian Railcar in attack mode."

 _Ruffian Railcar, Level: 4, Attack: 1800, Defense: 1000._

He then says, "I now activate Ruffian Railcar's effect. When I don't conduct the Battle Phase, you take 500 of direct damage to your life points. Ruffian, you know what to do!" Allen's Railway monster launches direct damage to Satoshi. Satoshi winced a bit, but he was still fine.

Satoshi: 3500 LP

Allen says, "I then set a card face down and end my turn."

Satoshi says, "It's my turn!" He draws a sixth card from his deck and adds it to his hand. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician to the field in attack mode." Satoshi slams the monster card in his blade, and a magician in cloaked purple robes with counters appears on the field.

 _Skilled Dark Magician, Level 4 Attack: 1900 Defense: 1700_

He then continues, "I activate the Spell card Pot of Greed. This card allows me to draw 2 more cards from my deck." A green spell counter flashes on Skilled Dark Magician. Satoshi now declares, "Now Skilled Dark Magician, attack his Railcar." Satoshi's monster attacks Ruffian Railcar until… Allen says, "When my Railcar is attacked I can special summon a monster from my hand, go Construction Train Signal Red!" Allen picks a monster card from his hand and slams it in his blade.

A red railway car appears on Allen's side of the field.

 _Construction Train Signal Red, Level 3 Attack: 1000, Defense: 1300_

Allen then adds, "Also when Construction Train Signal Red is summoned, I can change the target during the Battle Phase. So you'll have to change to my Signal Red." Skilled Dark Magician now attacks his new target. Satoshi says, "You'll now lose your new monster." Allen then counters, "Not exactly, my Construction Train Signal Red can't be destroyed by battle." Skilled Dark Magician casts an attack, but it survives the attack. Satoshi then adds, "That maybe, but you still battle damage."

Allen: 3100 LP

Satoshi finishes, "I set a card face down and my turn."

Allen then says, "It's my turn. I now summon Strong Arm Limited Express- Troco Roco." Allen summons another of his Railway monsters.

 _Strong Arm Limited Express Troco Roco, Level: 4, Attack: 1800, Defense: 1000_

"Now I overlay my Ruffian Railcar and Troco Roco and build the Overlay Network." They glow orange and go up into a yellow portal above the field making a yellow lightning appear on the middle.

" _ **My impregnable iron fortress, make the earth tremble and charge down the railway crawling with the enemy!**_ Allen finishes, " **Xyz Summon, Rank 4 Heavy Armored Train Iron Wolf!"**

A blue, railway car with the face of a wolf in the front appears now with two Overlay Units.

" _Heavy Armored Train Iron Wolf, Rank: 4, Attack: 2200 Defense: 2000."_

Allen says, "Also when Xyz summoned with Strong Arm Limited Express Troco Roco as its material, my new Train Iron Wolf gains extra 800 attack points."

" _Heavy Armored Train Iron Wolf, Rank 4, Attack: 3000 Defense: 2000."_

Allen continues: Now I use my facedown card, a Quick Play Spell card, Limiter Removal. This card doubles the attack power of all machine type monsters on the field for one turn." Satoshi says, "You should know that it comes with a side effect. After the turn ends then all your Railway monsters are destroyed." Allen shrugs it a bit: "I know that. I plan to win at this turn."

Heavy Armored Train Iron Wolf attack points doubles to 6000, and Construction Train Signal Red goes up to 2000.

The redhead boy says, "Finally I detach an Overlay Unit from my Railcar allowing me to choose a Machine type monster on my field to bypass your monster and attack you directly. I choose Construction Train Red Signal to attack you directly. Construction Train Signal Red attacks Satoshi, and he feels the impact of the impact.

Satoshi: 1500 LP

"Now Heavy Armored Train Iron Wolf wipe out his life points"

Satoshi smirks, "Allen, don't count your chickens before they hatch."

Allen's monster destroys Skilled Dark Magician causing an explosion. When the smoke Satoshi is still fine and also his Life Points are unchanged.

Allen asks, "How did you survive?"

Satoshi says, "I activated Kuriboh's effect from my hand. By discarding Kuriboh from my hand to the graveyard I negate battle damage." Allen says, "Why didn't you use that effect earlier unless you planned it. Satoshi says, "Exactly. I waited at the right moment."

Allen sighs, "I end my turn."

Now after the turn ends Allen's Railway Car monsters explode due to Limiter Removal's effect.

Satoshi now says, "It's my turn." He draws a card from the top of his deck and adds it to his hand. "Now I reveal my set card Double Summon." He touches the card on the touch screen to reveal his spell card. "Now I can normal summon two monsters in this turn. I'm going to summon Gagaga Magician." He summons a magician in an orange and blue robe with chains.

 _Gagaga Magician, Level 4, Attack: 1500, Defense: 1000_

Satoshi continues, "I then summon Gagaga Girl." He summons a female magician dressed in blue and pink robes. This female magician looks somewhat like Dark Magician Girl.

 _Gagaga Girl, Level 3, Attack: 1000, Defense: 800_

Allen asks, "What are you going to do?"

Satoshi says, "Just this. I activate Gagaga Magician's effect. Once per turn, I declare a level from 1 to 8 and have Gagaga Magician be that level until the end of my turn. I declare level 7." Gagaga Magician becomes level 7.

 _Gagaga Magician, Level 7._

He then continues, "Now I activate Gagaga Girl's effect. I target a Gagaga Magician on the field with the highest level, and Gagaga Girl also gains that level. Since Gagaga Magician is level 7, Gagaga Girl also becomes level 7."

 _Gagaga Girl, Level 7_

"I now overlay my level 7 Gagaga Magician and Gagaga Girl." They become purple lights and go through a yellow and white portal above the field. "With these two monsters I build the Overlay Network."

" _ **Legendary magician, protect your comrades and guide them to a brighter future."**_ Satoshi finishes, " _ **Xyz Summon, Appear now! Rank 7 Ebon Illusion Magician."**_

A magician appears resembling one of the legendary Spellcaster type monsters appears.

" _Ebon Illusion Magician, Rank 7, Attack: 2500, Defense: 2100."_

Allen says, "I got to admit that it is strong. But I'll still survive this turn." Satoshi says, "I activate its effect. By detaching an Overlay unit, I can Special Summon a Spellcaster type normal monster from my deck. I choose Dark Magician." He picks the card and slams it in the blade.

Dark Magician appears in his signature purple robes with his scepter.

Yugi suddenly awakens within Satoshi, " _There he is my ace monster on the field, just like good old times."_ Satoshi then communicates, _"Yugi, that you."_ Yugi nods and then communicates, _"It's a nostalgic watching my ace card after so long."_ Satoshi nods, " _I see."_ Yugi says, "By the way, your Xyz summoning is quite remarkable."

Allen says, "Will you attack or what?"

Satoshi responds, "Oh right! Ebon Illusion Magician and Dark Magician attack Allen directly." Ebon Illusion Magician and Dark Magician attack him directly with their combined attack.

Allen receives a lot of damage making his LP go down to 0.

Allen: 0

 **Satoshi wins**

Satoshi says, "Allen, are you alright?"

Allen stands up with some difficulty, "I guess so. Satoshi, thanks for a good duel."

Satoshi says, "Yeah thanks as well." Both shake their hands for showing of sportsmanship. The two then heard some clapping around there. First was Yusho, then Sayaka followed, and more people clapped after watching their duel.

Yuto, Shun, Ruri, and Kite came from the audience to greet both Satoshi and Allen.

"That was a fine dueling," said Yuto.

"You two were actually good," said Shun.

"I liked the way you used your magicians, Satoshi," says Ruri with her eyes glimmering with adoration toward him. Satoshi blushes a bit due to Ruri's compliments toward him.

"Thank you guys especially you Ruri," says Satoshi. It was Ruri's turn to blush as well. Yuto, Shun, Allen, and Sayaka are watching this lovely moment until someone interrupts by making a cough sound. It was Kite Tenjo.

Kite then says with a smile, "Your duel was impressive. Perhaps one day you'll be able to duel me as well Satoshi." Satoshi smiles at this

"Of course, I'm going to win," Kite adds this.

"We'll see about that," Satoshi responds to this.

Yusho appears, "Remember that dueling is more than just winning or losing. It is to bring smiles." Sayaka, Kite, and Allen nod at this.

Yugi appears in spirit form, _"Dueling is to bring smiles. He sounds like someone with great wisdom."_ Satoshi says, " _Yugi? He is a teacher of Heartland Duel School of the Clovers Branch. I study at Heartland but at the Spades Branch with Yuto, Shun, and Ruri."_ Yugi chuckles, " _So Ruri is she your girlfriend?"_ Satoshi blushes, " _No, she and I are just good friends. What about you did you have a girlfriend in your time?"_ Yugi blushes a bit, _"Let's talk later."_

Yuto, Shun, Ruri, and the others then notice a change in their friend's appearance. Yuto thinks, _"Satoshi looks different."_ Shun thinks, _"Did he dye his hair? Also his right eye is different."_ Ruri actually blushed once more, _"I don't know why. I think he looks handsome with his new appearance."_

After the duel, Satoshi and his group of friends were now going to their duel school. Satoshi, Ruri, Yuto, and Shun were going to Spades; Kite, Allen, and Sayaka were heading to Clovers. Along the way, they met with other two duelists they knew in Heartland. They were twins of age 14 a blue haired male with shark like bangs and pink eyes. His name was Ryoga Kamishiro known as 'Shark' for his cool persona and his Water attribute shark theme deck. His twin sister is Rio Kamishiro known for her ice winged beast deck. She is a girl with long dark blue hair with light blue bangs. They study at the Diamonds Branch.

"Hey Ryoga and Rio," says Satoshi.

"What's up magician?"

"Very funny sharkface"

"Hi Satoshi, good to see you"

"Good to see you too Rio"

Ryoga "Shark" interrupts their moment, "It seems that the Ice Princess has a liking to you Satoshi." Both blush a bit. Rio says, "Ryoga, you're such a meanie. You should know that Satoshi likes Ruri." Satoshi says while he also had a small blush, "Yeah its true." Ruri saw this and showed a bit of competitive spirit, " _So you do like Satoshi too. I will win him"_ Yuto was chuckling silently, "So Satoshi not only Ruri but also Rio. You're quite popular." Shun also teases a bit.

Ryoga says, "It is fun and all. But we're going now to Diamonds." The Kamishiro twins say goodbye to the Spades students.

Satoshi and his friends were now going to Spades for another fun day of learning in their duel school.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter. Satoshi (Ash) has a duel with Allen and wins this duel. He will win most of them and also lose his few duels once in a while.**

 **Also, I'm introducing alternate versions of Shark Kamishiro or Kastle and Rio Kamishiro (Kastle). In here they are completely humans and still great duelists in their own right.**

 **I'm considering making a small harem of Ash with Ruri, Selena, Rio, Yuzu (possibly), and a mystery 5** **th** **female. About Yuya, I'll do something for him later.**

 **Next chapter: Academia's Invasion! The existence of the four dimensions!**


	3. Deck (updated)

**Right now I've decided to give you an update to this deck. Also I have been working on other fics, and also that I have a real life outside fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh series at all.**

* * *

Monsters

Dark Magician x3

Dark Magician Girl x2

Skilled Dark Magician x3

Skilled White Magician x2

Buster Blader x 2

Chaos Command Magician

Chaos Sorcerer

Dark Magician of Chaos

Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the Beginning

Gagaga Magician x2

Gagaga Girl x2

Magician of Faith x2

White Magician Pikeru

Ebon Magician Curran

Kuriboh

Magician's Valkyria x2

Dragonpit Magician *

Dragonpulse Magician *

* * *

Spells

Ancient Rules x2

Double Summon

Dark Magic Curtain

Thousand Knives

Pot of Greed

Monster Reborn

Dark Magic Attack

Dark Burning Attack

Sage's Stone

Bond between Teacher and Student

Dark Magic Twin Burst

Magic Formula

Swords of Revealing Light

Dedication through Light and Darkness

* * *

Traps

Mirror Force

Magic Cylinder

Trap Jammer x 2

Dark Renewal

Dark Spiral Force

Draining Shield

Trap Hole

Sakuretsu Armor x 2

* * *

Extra Deck

Ebon Illusion Magician x 2

Ebon High Magician

Magi Magi Magician Gal x 2

* * *

Other cards that could be added

Destruction Swordsman Fusion

Polymerization

Dark Paladin

Buster Blader the Dragon Destroyer Swordsman

Super Soldier Ritual

Black Luster Soldier – Super Soldier

Eye of Timaeus

Dark Magician Girl Dragon Knight

Apprentice Illusion Magician

* * *

 **(*) These cards will be during the Maiami Championship Battle Royal**

 **This is how his deck is now updated. As I said, his deck will eventually be stronger and have more supports for other cards. I'm trying to make his deck the best it can be as possible. Show me your opinions of what do you think of it.**

 **The real chapter 3 will be made soon, do not worry.**


	4. Sorry

**First of all thanks for those who have been following Heartland Master of Magicians. This right now is not a chapter, so don't review at all if you don't want to. I haven't updated this story right now because I want to wait a bit more on how the plot deepens.**

 **On the pairing side of the story, I will change it now Ash with Ruri, Selena, and Rio. Yes I did saw last couple of episodes that Yuto and Ruri did have an intimate relationship together, but for this story the two will just be good friends and that they can count on. Although I do admit that I did know that Yuto seem to care about Ruri more now.**

 **Yuya will have Yuzu in this story since they have shown to have a strong bond already, and besides to not mess too much with the series.**

 **Soon the four dimensional dragons will get their respective upgrades.**

 **Also the mystery behind the four dimensions will be revealed by the Professor, Reo Akaba.**

 **Also, I have been tempted to do Ash in the Fusion Dimension Academia (Duel Academy) story although he eventually turns his back on the organization. In here will be Elemental Heroes or Cyber Dragon. Depending on whether you want this, the pairing will be Selena or a small harem.**

 **I apologize for all inconveniences.**


End file.
